Harley's Family
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: Read and Find out
1. Harley's Family Chapter 1

Harley's Family: Chapter One, Lost

:The Nightmare:  
A shaken and pale Harley Quinn is standing in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and holding a pregnacy test, glancing down at the instructions ''easy to use... accuate results in just 90seconds'' Tipping her head back up to see herself in the mirror, then turning to the side and looking again; lightly touching her very tender breasts and wincing as she did so. Pacing abit to speed up the time, after 90 seconds rushing to the test strip her eyes got the size of footballs; shaking her head from side to side ''Damnit!'' She was startled by sounds at the closed bathroom door ''Harl? Harl? Its Ivy and Riddler! Joker needs you!'' Snapping her head up and bolting to the door and running to the door and opening it and darting out of the bathroom to be by the side of the man that stole her heart. Racing up the stairs to get to his office, breathing heavy, ''M-mr J?'' turning slightly to look at His Harley girl ''Harley... I need you to do me a favor I need you to lure our guest of honor to my office and make sure that Ivy and Riddler are in position.'' ''Y-yes sir!''  
Before she could leave Joker looked at her for a few moments ''You look a lilttle pale, are you alright?'' ''yes puddin' I'm just a bit sick I'll be okay..''

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

A stuned Riddler and Ivy looked down at the strip and box that landed on the floor, Ivy went to the items and picked them up, reading the contents as she did so, ''Easy to use... Oh MY GOD! Riddler we have to find Harl now!'' Running to the Joker's office, without knocking ''Wheres Harl?!'' ''Doing a job for me, why?'' ''No-no reason, we just wanna talk to her its not really important.'' Racing out of the office, to find Harley. This was it the final battle the self rightous 'batman' and and Joker all the allies for both parties are gonna take down the opposition. The two best friends of Harlene Quinnzel will defend her til thier last breath; running til Riddler happened to glance out of the window and there was the batman and his allies coming via bat jet- ''Ivy! We have to hurry!'' Riddler screamed after the red-headed woman, stopping in mid-step looking out of the window and seeing the arrival of the winged-rodent. Looking towards Riddler both knew, running as fast as they can, to try and convince their friend to hide... to run... they both also knew that Harley will never leave Joker...

Meanwhile the heros arrived at the landing dock of the abanduned building to where the final battle will take place,

''Remember everyone,'' Batman started ''This is the joker that we are going to face, leave the clown to me, you find the rest of his minions and catwoman you come with me because wherever the Joker is Harley wont be to far behind, she loves him and will defend him to her last breath.'' Nodding her head as Catwoman did so, getting their instructions and going their separte ways in teams of two. Batman and Catwoman walking to the Joker's office, the two then went to opposite sides of the closed door, exchanging knowning looks that this could be the end of either side of the opposition. Batman then kicked the door opened, Catwoman in tow, seening the chair facing aways from the two people coming into the room,  
They could also see that the large chair was rocking back and forth, breathing softly as the two did so; but their breathing quickly stopped upon seeing the large office chair turning around revealing the Joker ''Why if it isnt the Winged Mouse and his little Kitten, how are you two and I know that you brought your 'family' and I brought mine'' Stepping forward as the 'Dork Knight' did ''I'm taking you and yours in clown.'' Standing up as the man did ''Hahaha hohoho hehehe hahaha... and I thought that Riddler's jokes were bad, or even my jokes. You know Batsy we've been doing this for a very long time and let's face it you and even me we are not getting any younger.'' And glacning up in the doorway and seeing his Harley behind Catwoman, binding the heros interest as Harley effectively did and kicking Batman in the back of the head stunning him to a kneeling position. Flipping over the caped cursader's head, ''There's my pooh, you see bats I've been working on a magic trick just for you, want to see I've been working very hard on it! I bet you that without moving from My Harley girl's side I can make that walla and you disappear. Want to see?'' With a simple jesture of his hand, a super charged joy buzzer full of mulitple volts of pure electricity shot from his hand, and Batman went sailing through the wall and landed with a sicking thud... Cackling loudly ''See Batsy its a shocker,'' Looking at Harley they both laugh, Harley's laughter end abruptly ''PUDDIN'!'' Looking surprised that kind of voltage couldve damn near kill anyone ''Youn never fail to disappoint me Bats, if that did you in I would've done that a very long time ago... hahaha!'' Taking off running up the stairs to the roof and Batman following him, after subduing Catwoman again, darting off after the 'Ratman' as she calls him and her Puddin- feeling the nausa hit more and more with each step she 'Had' to hurry despite her discomfort she was gonna protect the man that she loved- even if meant her own down fall.

Upon reaching the door to the roof, Harley hear them fighting and heard threats exchanged between the two individuals slowly opening the door, she could see her puddin on the ledge of the roof and Batman. Suddenly, an expolsion sounded from below and inside the building The Joker then loses his balance and falls, with a sickening scream that filled the night air ''NOOOOOOO!" All that was recovered was The Joker's singal white glove, shaking violently Harley looked over at Batman "I'LL KILL YOU!'' She screamed, before she could even touch him Ivy and Riddler pop up out of no where and vanish with Harley struggling...

End of the dream


	2. Harley's Family Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Day In the Life, and a Challenge

Harley bolts into a sitting position in bed, covered in sweat breathing very hard, bringing her legs up to her chest and placing her head in her hands crying softly,  
it was six years ago to the day since that fight and it still haunts her... still torments her... the dreams are getting more realistic and more violent especially around this time.  
Feeling her bed dip softly ''Mommy, are you ok?'' Looking up at her six year old daughter Maddisynne Angel Quinnzel, the precious baby had her father's long dark hair, green eyes,  
and mainly her mother's features. Smiling sadly ''Yes sweetheart I just had a nightmare.'' Cocking her head to the side ''Mommy, are you too old for nightmares?'' Shaking her head side to side ''No sweety, you can never be too old to have nightmares, or be scared to feel pain and have earthly joys, *glancing over at the alarm clock* we got to hurry baby! Mommys gonna be late for work!''  
As both of them bolted out of bed ran to get ready, ''Grab a couple of doughtnuts honey!'' Maddisynne did as she was told running in the car ''buckle in baby,'' Maddisynne obeyed, it being the summer time Harley had to work alot of overtime.

Harley found out along time ago that she was very good with doing hair- So she decided to go to school twice to learn how to run her own business and to be the most sought after beautition in the country, ''Mommy?'' ''Hmm?'' ''Can you help me try out for the gymnastics team?'' ''Am I under the assumuption that Aunt Ivy and uncle Riddler told you that I'm a decent gymist?'' Seeing her daughter's sort of guilty nod ''I suppose,'' Winking at her mircale, ''Mommy?'' ''Yea?'' ''Do you think that daddy would like me if he were alive?'' Noticing a light tear come down her mommy's face Maddisynne felt gulity,  
''Oh Synni, he'd fall in love you look just like him,'' ''I do?!'' ''Yea, you have his personality his eyes his hair and his smile.'' Making the turn into 'Eleven Fanitsy Salon' Harley's Salon she recently had another salon chain built,  
Both got out of the car, walking fast to the buliding, they were let in by Harley's good friend Gail, ''Cutting it close Harley, there's my princess!'' Scooping up Maddisynne, laying a kiss on her cheek ''Hows my little princess?'' ''I'm fine Aunt Gail, how are you?'' Looking over and seening Harley setting up her area, grinning ''I heard a rumor,'' Gail said and noticing that Maddisynne was looking at her intently, and then continuing ''I heard that you have a birthday coming up soon.'' Looking at the girl's eyes light up ''Uh-huh! June 6, I'm gonna be 6!'' Smiling and holding up her five fingers and a singal index, ''Wow!'' Harley looks over and smiling softly mutely noticing how Maddisynne's eyes sparkled like his.

She knew Gail and Maddisynne were talking about Harley, ''And she's gonna help me make the gymnastics team too!'' Meeting Gail's gaze of approval and saying '' I believe that you will be a natural like your mother, she's really good!''  
Feeling the two stares on her ''Yes?'' ''Can you show us mommy, please?'' She could never say 'no' to her Synni, taking her shoes off ''Watch Synni,'' Thankful that there was lots of space and no one else there, Harley started to demonstrate first with simple backflips, and front ones as well. Landing perfectly on her feet, looking at Maddisynne ''Want to try?'' Knowning that her daughter is a very fast learner, she'd get the hang of it, and boy did she?! Utilizin backflips and frontflips and some twists,  
and landed- like her mother perfectly on her feet, and with her hands in the air after she landed mirrored her mother's actions beautifully!

Clapping loudly and proudly both Harley and Gail, right when Ivy and Riddler came in the salon as well, they were both looking at eachother in shock- Maddisynne was a natural?! Turning her head slightly ''Aunt Ivy! Uncle Riddy!  
did you see?!'' They mutely nodded, Ivy quickly composed herself walking further inside gently grabbing Maddisynne's hand ''Come on my little flower,'' ''Can I say bye to Mommy?'' Ivy nodded, as Harley was going down to her knees and opening her arms, her daughter then launched herself into her mother's arms crying a little ''Awwww shhhh My Angel Face, you'll see mommy again in four hours...'' Harley cooed ''And we are going to work on your moves and mommy will make your favorite food.''  
Kissing her child on the cheek softly, it pained both Harley and Maddisynne, they love being around eachother; normal parents sometimes couldnt wait to get a break every now and then. However Harley and Maddisynne are not like that at all. Slowly taking Ivy's hand again, and reaching up and taking Riddler's hand, walking out of the salon-

Sighing sadly and quietly Harley then slowly gets up and goes back to her area ''Something bothering you Harley?'' Gail asked as she walked up to her friend that she considered a daughter, ''Had another rough night,'' Harley replied as she was taking a sip of coffee ''Harley, you know that I love you like you are my own daughter but maybe you need a... friend?'' Turning her head to look at her, Gail meant well, ''Gail I know that you are concerned and I apperacite your concern but I have a friend... a few of them you, Ivy, Riddler.'' Shaking her head ''No honey I mean a tenstion relief friend,'' Sputtering on her coffee ''Gail!'' ''Okay... okay how about a toy?'' Watching the nice shade of pink that Harley was turnning ''Gail...'' ''alright alright how about the internet tentsion relief?'' ''Not commenting.'' _  
Four hours later, Harley left early to spend time with her Synni and helping her make the Gymnastics team; Harley knew that her daughter had kind of a hard time fitting in with people- Just because Maddisynne's father was killed before she was born,  
some of the kids in her school, were picking on her ruthlessly; Harley tried to talk to the teachers. Sighing to herself, the harassment stopped for awhile but then it started right back up again, as she got into her car and making the half hour drive to Ivy's house. Thinking to herself *What can I do to keep my precious angel safe?* Hoping she's doing what she thinks is right in the way that Harley was raising Maddisynne, as she was pulling in the driveway honking twcie. And seening Maddisynne and Ivy also Riddler looking out of the window notcing Maddisynne's beaming face, looking over and finding the front door opening and Maddisynne racing towards her mother ''MOMMY!"" launching herself around Harley's waist, ''Mommy, I missed you!'' Wrapping her up in her arms ''Me two Angel Face... ready to try for the gymnastics team?'' Feeling her daughter nod 'yes' ''When and where are the try-outs?'' Harley asked as they waved 'bye' to Ivy and Riddler, buckling her precious cargo in the backseat, '' How was your day Synni?'' ''Good! I played with the flytrap!'' Banging her head on the steering wheel. Maddisynne looked confused, blinking at her mommy as she did so ''What's wrong mommy?'' ''Oh nothing sweety, just thinking to myself, come on let's get you to practice for the try outs.'' Pulling out of the driveway and going to Maddisynne's school for the try outs, ''I know that you can do it Synni, I have faith in you honey; you are just like me when I was your age, and one day I found out that I was good in gymnastics. Some people have it naturally like us, and others that have to train day in and day out; and having it naturally doesn't mean that we are better people.''  
Maddisynne will always be her little gift of heaven- As Harley was making the drive she could tell Synni was still kinda nervous, smiling softly at her as Harley did so ''Synni just breathe ok? You''ll beautifully.'' Looking at her mother, ''Aunt Ivy made me a try-out suite!'' ''She did?!'' Harley didn't even know about that one, ''Uh-huh! It's pretty!'' Looking in the rear view mirror, and making the turn ''We'll take a look at it when we get inside.''

Picking a parking spot, Harley knew that she was conned into coming in and be the coach for the girls because they were getting tired of the politics of the older teacher; Harley never liked the woman, but really basically telling Maddisynne that she can't try out; seething about it but she managed to maintained herself. Going into the building holding onto Maddisynne's hand and in her other little hand she was carrying her little purple and green bag (her favorite colors) walking to the room for the try outs. Opening the door to the gym, holding Maddisynne's hand; feeling the stares on them both the teacher then looked over ''Harley and Maddisynne... how can I help you?'' A couple of the teachers walked up with Harley and Maddisynne ''As the head of the Childrens' Activity Committee, I highly suggest that you allow Maddisynne Quinnzel to compete, or step down and allow Harley to take over as the coach.'' The teacher looked surprised ''Well, if Maddisynne performs up to an experts standards then I'll gladly step down...'' Before the harpy could even continue, ''Actually Maddisynne already has.'' Harley had interrupted, ''I am the most decorated gymnist ever!'' Harley and the teacher were boring into eachother, ''If Maddisynne competes perfeclty as I said, but if you go first Harley I'll not only allow Maddisynne to try out and make the team; I'll even step down- how does that sound? Come on Harley go against me, I dare you tomorrow sametime this gym, you win I'll step down and Maddisynne is on the team, I win then Maddisynne will never try out.'' ''Why are you so hateful towards my daughter?'' Harley went for the kill ''because it's immoral for someone like you and your friends to raise a child,'' ''what the hell are you talking about?'' ''Like you don't know, singal mother it's not proper, where's her father? Oh that's right I heard he killed himself after he knocked you up...'' It took everything that Harley had not to kill her, smirking ''what's wrong cant clear the cobwebs for the landing? Jealous? You are on!'' Taking Synni's hand and going home for the next day, it'll finally come to an end- that woman's hatefulness everything will. _


	3. Harley's Family Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Try-outs and Signs

It was Tomorrow, the day of the try outs and Harley wasn't nervous, actually she was welcoming this- that woman had been under her skin for two years, and being very cruel to Maddisynne allowing most of the students pick on her little baby. That made Harley seeth and shake with unknown rage, and she was off today so that she could warm up a bit for the coach's defeat. Harely knew that she was gonna win and humiliate the coach, and humble her as well it be so much fun and Harley hasn't had fun like that in so long ''Mommy? Look the news!'' Harley immediately looked at the tv and there was an annoucement, grabbing the remote and turning the tv up '' And now in recent news it aapears that there has been a series of 'Joker Stlye' roberies and other crimes assoicated. Harley just stared in disbelief, no it can't be possible, could it? The reporter than continued ''It has been six years to the day since the Joker was apparently was killed- however no body was found.'' That puzzled Harley more and more, maybe a street cleaner came along, or a bunch of big riggs the possibilites were endless.

Harley had to put her mind with her performance, eventhough she knew without a doubt that she'd win, however she had to be on the game- Harley also knew that this coach will do anything to win- Harley will as well. Maddisynne was very quiet, she the little girl felt so guilty but she always wanted to be on the gymnastics team, just like mommy Maddisynne also knew deep down she was very good at it. And the rules were as followed after Harley preformed, then Maddisynne will go next to prove to the team and to herself and to her fellow students that were saying that she's stupid, Synni had a few friends and they would never say those things about Maddisynne. The little angel was so sweet to everyone and didn't deserve that at all just because the girl's father died before she was ever born and wasn't her fault! And poor Harley, she was forced to watch him die- and having to raise the little angel baby by herself with help from her friends.

Later that day after Harley was just getting done warming up her routine and helping Maddisynne with her's, then going to take her bath and get ready for this- same with Maddisynne- she was scared for her mommy and for herself, however she never liked the coach through something called 'politics' as her mommy and her other friends' parents have said. The little soon-to-be six year old never fully understood but she just knew that her and her mommy was never liked with that lady, the truth came out yesterday and Maddisynne and her mommy were more than ready. Her mommy was right, and she's gonna try her hardest to win- she wants to be on the team with a few of her friends; and some of the girls there were very mean to her and to her mommy-today was as her mommy said the revenge day.  
_

As Harley and Maddisynne walked into the school, practically everyone was wishing them good luck, she then saw Ivy, Riddler and Gail briefly- they informed her that they are gonna be recording this. Harley and Maddisynne went hand in hand to finish getting ready, Harley was getting her black and red tight fitted tank top with matching shorty shorts.  
Maddisynne went and tried on the suite that her aunt Ivy had made for her, a really cute green and purple spaded tank like outfit, with one green shoe and a purple spade on the foot and opposite on the other- Harley smiled as she began doing her's and Maddisynne's makeup...

They awaited backstage, ''And now as head of the Children's Activity Committee, I'd like to thank friends and family for attending! There's gonna be fair judging nothing biast. No each of the three people have at least four minuets to show you their styles and poses without fault! Everyone knows the sipulations attached to this, so everyone enjoy! Up first is... Maddisynne Quinnzel!'' The little girl came out without fear, and the music had started Pitbull and Lil John Krazy; doing a series of back flips- and front flips not missing a beat moving to the tune and beat of the music without faultering! And landing perfectly with a split at the end of the performance, extending her arms up in the air and smiling into the crowd hearing their reaction- noticing Aunt Ivy and Uncle Riddler in the crowd sitting with Aunt Gail. She also noted that Uncle Riddler was recording this ''Thank you Maddisynne! That was perfect!'' She then bowed and then went into the backstage ''And now Harley Quinn!'' Harley then came out and her song Pitbull with T-Pain- Hey Baby Drop It To The Door.

Like Maddisynne, Harley didn't miss a beat doing several non- repeditive moves basically she was spicing up her award winning routine! While Riddler was filiming, while everyone that was cheering Harley and Maddisynne on, and at the end of the song Harley does a perfect in the air split! Landing as she did so, the crowd roared with a standing ovation!  
After the teacher went on stage, after she finished her turn she then took the microphone and said ''Now... when you make your choices duely note that you'll have a singal mother with no father for her child, and I very much doubt that Harley doesnt even know the name of Maddisynne's father! I have coached your children, not her the rookie!'' As soon as the woman said her little speech,  
she then walked off the stage elbowing past Harley. The judges took no longer than 10 minuets, Maddisynne was sitting in her mommy's lap nervous Harley was kinda too- deep down hoping that Maddisynne and herself, would and could take the positions that were promised to them, ''The voting is now closed and the tallies are in... Congradulations Harley and Maddisynne Quinnzel!''

Harley and Maddisynne took their places on the stage, while the now former coach was throwing a fit- and the others that was rooting for the bias woman, were doing the samething-  
Maddisynne was jumping up and down with her friends that joined her on the stage and crying. Harley was crying for her daughter, tears of joy and sadness mixed in as well she still morned him-  
hoped that she'd be happy once again, she then smiled as Maddisynne jumped into her mommy's arms; as they exited the stage the now former coach and Harley locked eyes for a moment and she continued to walk away with Maddisynne in her arms.

Maddisynne looked at her mother ''We did it mommy!'' And hugged her mommy tightly, smiling as Harley did so ''Yes we did,'' Her mommy responded while kissing her daughter on her cheek and hugging her close, and going to their dressingroom to get changed and go home. Little did any of Harley's close friends know that there were two people in the back watching the spectical before them,  
could it be? True they heard rumors... but no... its impossible... as the tall dark man and his female counter part, got up and left the gymnasium walking side by side ''Could it be true, Bruce? Could Harley have surrvived?'' Looking down at her ''Selena your guess is as good as mine, I heard rumors who hasn't? I'll have to look into it, and that kid she has with her Maddisynne was it? She looks greatly fimilar,'' Selena looked up and declared ''Yea like her mother, cute little girl.'' ''You know what I mean,'' ''I know... Bruce what if Harley really changed?'' ''Are you joking with me Selena? Huh The Joker taught her how to be cold and wicked like he is.'' Before Selena could say anything else, she thought before she said something that Bruce would get tempermental over, ''Look Bruce, I'm in almost the same boat as Harley... Helena doesn't know that you are her father, and we agreed that we'll tell her when she is ready, didn't we? But Harley has to rely on herself, and she has to be mother and father.''

Looking down into Selena's eyes ''You maybe right but Harley knows the Joker's tactics very well maybe she could shed some light on this.'' Forcing him to stop with her near the limo ''Your word, we are just going to talk to Harley? I heard that she was up there on the roof with you and the Joker that night what happened?'' Bruce looked over and sighed to himself ''About six years ago Selena, to the day'' Bruce started '' The day before we attacked, I heard rumors that Harley was in the area Tim and I followed- Harley thought that she was alone and under our radar, I saw her walking out of a store without her jester attire on and: I then obeserved a small plastic bag and walking rather quickly for my liking. I then told Tim to follow closely but not to be seen, Harley maybe naive however she's not daft.'' As the two were in the limo, following Harley's car infront of them ''What else Bruce?'' Selena had asked, she really wanted to know ''Well, I honestly didn't know what she had in the little plastic bag Selena,''  
He admitted, and continued his story ''When The Joker and myself ended up on the roof, out of the corner of my eye I saw Harley at the roof door. Suddenly there was an expoloding sound at the bottom of the buliding he then lost his balance as did I. However, I was able to regain it he wasn't, I went to grab him- and all I was able to pull up with me once the dust had settled was his white glove. The look in Harley's eyes was pure rage,  
she wanted to kill me, before she could even react Ivy and Riddler got her away.'' Looking at her before continuing ''I heard some rumors that Harley committed sucide, I heard more saying that she skipped town and changed her name, I now see that she's alive, and the little girl is...'' ''It...it can't be possible, I heard that The Joker was unable to father children-'' ''There's no end to the maddess of The Joker,'' Bruce had said, before continuing ''Selena you know that we may have to take the child from Harley, she maybe corrupting her.'' Seeing the look in her eyes, ''You would do that Bruce? Separte the mother from her child? For what cause you feel that her father maybe the madman that you distain?'' Taking a deep breathe ''What if someone was gonna go to me the samething that you are gonna do to Harley?'' Seening his eyes flash in rage.

Selena switched tatics, ''Bruce, look, Harley has changed believe me; I can tell in her eyes how she held her child, how she looked at her child- Bruce trust me we don't need to persue this anymore, doing what you are planing on doing to Harley by taking her child away from her you'll scar that innocent angel for life. Bruce, I'm not taking Harley's side just because that she and I are in basically the same boat with eachother; however all I'm saying is that I think that you should think about your actions towards Harlene that's all.'' Selena might have a point but Bruce always went his own way, its not gonna hurt to double check on Harley to make sure that everything is on the up and up. And if there's something that seems off to him, anything microscopic, he's gonna take that girl away from Harley and he doesnt care about the karma attached to it. As the car infront of them had turned right and Alfred followed with the limo lights off. Watching the car parking into the driveway, Observing Harley carrying Maddisynne, who was asleep, Bruce kept his eyes on Harley without blinking. Despite Selena's objections, studying the house infront of him he then heard some chatter from Riddler and Ivy and an older woman, upon hearing the front door being locked, Selena could tell what he was thinking- she prayed that she was wrong in her thinking, hoping that Bruce wouldn't go so low as to threaten Harley with Maddisynne, putting that strain on someone like her could prove to be very leathel; and very dangerous she was under Joker's mentorship for a long time.

Driving away from the house, Harley was looking out of the window ''So he knows where I live now,'' ''Harl?'' Looking startled and quickly recovered her composure, ''Oh nothing Ivy, I was just thinking to myself,'' Noticing Maddisynne sleeping on the couch, quietly walking over to her sleeping angel- gently scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs to Synni's room ''Last stop angel face,'' Walking into the green and purple room that her daughter loves so much tucking her in and pulling the covers around her kissing her softly on the cheek and forehead ''Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.'' Straighten her height back up and walking out of the room, softly closing the door walking down the hall to the bathroom/ bedroom tomorrow Harley has her monthly appoinment with her srhink- sighing to herself as she was closing the door going into the bathroom to get ready to take a nice hot bath and go to bed, wishing that fucking quack shrink could see the progress that she's making but nooo, all that the man sees is fault. Knowing that the bastard will double even triple her medication, knowing very well that those pills turn her into a zombie and that's putting things mildly, and everytime that she tries to say something about the meds that she's being forced to take she gets threatened with her job and anything that you can think of.

Allowing the hot water to fill the soothing scented bath oils that she loves filling her medium tub with the Jasmine tonight she always loved that scent or the vanilla- slowly stripping herself of her clothes thinking back to that night on the roof six years ago, that night those horrible screams; that still haunt her the pain the agony; the despair... And she can still feel him on some nights, it's almost scary, sometimes if can think hard enough she can hear his voice softly calling to her 'Harley...'  
turning on her radio that was sitting upon the counter to a soft song to attempt to calm her nerves- Stopping the water and slowly going in and sitting slowly leaning back on the ledge of the tub and closing her eyes trying to tune out the pain even for a little while, escaping her notice a few tears of pain and sorrow for Maddisynne and her father they'll never get to know eachother. Knowning that made it hurt worse, Harley's heart broke over and over again; Harley had a little piece of immortality with her the memories and Synni. After sometime had gone by she then got out of the tub before the water had gotten alot colder; wrapping a big fluffly towel around herself that was in reach from the towel rack above the wall of the sink. Looking at herself in the mirror she kept her figure very well even after Maddisynne was born; most of the time she never was really trying to loose her baby weight half of the time... She figured that she was young enough for it to melt off-  
Still gazing in the mirror, his face flashing in her mind... was she loosing what was left of her mind, after Dr. Quackien Fuck/Face messes with her head?

Willing herself not to cry, putting her clothes on walking into her room to discover a singal red rose with a black ribbon around the stem and a small piece of paper by it 'Tomorrow look outside there should be something for the beautiful birthday girl, by the way you are still beautiful, Harley- J' Her eyes were the size of watermelons. Could it be? Could it?! No he died but then again there were times that he went into hidng and everyone thinking that he 'had died'... however Harley pressed every underground connection that they both knew no one had seen him since that night... Harley shook her head from side to side ''I gotta be cracking up... I have to be... Or this has to be a dream.'' Laying in her bed, and going to sleep unaware of someone watching her...


End file.
